Amnesia
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Connor befriends a man he believes could be Danny's long lost brother. Mild slash in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N - Feedback and comments very welcome! I'm not sure how far I'm going to develop the relationship between Connor and Nathan, I do have a couple of people pushing me in the direction on slash...**

* * *

Connor always felt strange going back to the University. It was now over three years since he'd been a student there, and although the place hadn't changed, it felt like a different world. He'd been clearing out Cutter's office these last few weeks, the University wanted it for someone else. The team had decided that Connor was probably the best one to decide what should be kept and what should be thrown away. Problem was, he didn't have the heart to get rid of anything.

All the research that Cutter had done over the years had been taken to the ARC and filed there. It had been quite an emotional afternoon when he started going through the files, and he was secretly glad he'd been alone. Other things, like models and fossils, Connor had taken home for himself. Most were proudly displayed around the flat, a couple were placed in Connor's room, and Abby had a small fossil for herself.

Today, he was going through the last cupboard of paperwork. This proved even more difficult than previous sessions, a lot of the files in here belonged to Stephen. It became too much, and Connor had to go and stand outside for a while. He glanced back into the room, the place he had first spoken to Cutter and Stephen and showed them the newspaper article about a creature sighting in the Forest of Dean. Today, he was closing the door on that chapter for good. This wouldn't be "Professor Cutter's office" any more.

Connor went back to clearing out the cupboard, piling the files into the large box he had brought with him. The dust made him cough, and he wondered just how long some of these had been there.

"Hello?" a voice came from the doorway.

Connor stood up. A man was stood there, carrying a heavy looking box. "Here, let me help you." He said. The two staggered over to the desk and placed the box on it.

"Thanks. Professor Nathan Griffiths." He held out his hand to shake Connor's

"Connor Temple. I'm just finishing clearing out Professor Cutter's things. Are you moving in?"

Nathan nodded. "I start my job next week. I'm a lecturer in Computer Sciences. Were you Professor Cutter's lab assistant?"

Connor laughed. "No, I was just his student. I worked for him on an outside project before he …" Connor dipped his head and swallowed uneasily.

"I see. I suppose this must be hard for you. I'll stay out of your hair whilst you finish off." Nathan said, and he turned to leave.

"No, it's OK. I'm almost done. Make yourself at home. Think there's still a kettle around somewhere and you might find some teabags I left here last time."

Nathan found the kettle pretty much straight away and set about making two cups of tea. Connor watched him. He seemed very familiar, an untidy crop of ginger hair, a thick jawline … but he couldn't place where he knew him from.

"Have we met before?" Connor said.

"Don't think so. I used to live around here as a kid, but I moved away up north. I've only been back here a few weeks." Nathan handed Connor a mug. "Couldn't find any sugar, and it was powdered milk, hope that's OK?"

"It's great, thanks." Connor sat down, and for the next half an hour, the two chatted like old friends about computers, games and sci-fi. Connor realised this was the first conversation he'd had with someone outside the ARC since Caroline. Nathan even had the limited edition 'directors cut' of the original Star Wars, something Connor had longed to get his hands on.

"Give me your address, I'll drop it round one evening." Nathan said.

"Seriously? Thank you!" Connor found some paper and wrote his address and phone number.

"Not a problem. It hasn't been out of its box for ages, it's good to find another fan who will appreciate it too." Nathan smiled. Connor stared again, why did he seem so familiar?

"I should be going, I need to get these to the … research centre." Connor said, picking up the box of files. "I think I have everything now, this is all yours."

"Thanks." Nathan said, and as Connor was leaving he said. "I'll see you later in the week with that DVD."

Connor nodded and stepped outside. He glanced back. Chapter closed. It was finally goodbye to Cutter and Stephen at the University.

-o-

When he got back to the ARC, he took the box straight to the office where he had stored all the others. Abby was in there, clearing space for the things she knew Connor would be bringing. She saw the look on Connor's face and guessed he'd had a difficult afternoon. She hugged him.

"You OK?" she said.

"Yeah." He replied. "This is the last lot. There's some of Stephen's things in there too." He sighed.

Abby swallowed. "I see." She said quietly. "So the office is empty now?"

"There's someone moving in already. A Computer Sciences guy called Nathan, decent bloke. He's letting me borrow his copy of the Star Wars directors cut." Connor smiled.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Great. Another sci-fi geek, just what I need." Connor pouted. "You know I don't mean it, Conn!" she laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Danny stuck his head round the door. "I'm pulling a late one to get that report finished, thought I'd get a pizza in, can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks, we'll be heading off home shortly." Abby said. "Unless Connor wants anything?" she turned to Connor. He had a strange look on his face. "Conn?"

"Hmm? Sorry, no, I'll pass on the pizza." Connor said.

"You OK?" Danny said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I met a guy this afternoon at the University, and I thought I'd met him before. He seemed so familiar and now I know why. He looked like you. He could almost be…" Connor stopped. It was crazy. It was just a coincidence wasn't it?

"Connor?" Abby said.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said it." Connor said. Danny looked at him. "It was just the red hair I suppose, I'm being stupid."

Danny closed the door. "What was that about?" Abby said.

"Nathan, the guy that's moving into Cutter's office. Same colour hair, same eyes, same jawline. He could be Danny's brother." Connor knew what he was saying was impossible, but something was tugging at him inside.

"Don't be daft, Connor! Patrick disappeared over fourteen years ago. There's no way your Nathan could be Patrick." Abby said.

"I know, I know. You're right. Forget I said anything." Connor turned away and began to stack files from the box onto the shelf Abby had cleared. He knew Abby was right and he pushed the thought to the back of his head.

-o-

Abby was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the radio. Connor was having a bath, and it was her turn to cook dinner. It had been a while since they'd had an ordinary evening at home and it was a good feeling to just be normal. She'd made far too much chilli as usual, and knew they would be eating it for the next week, but she didn't care. The doorbell rang, which annoyed Abby slightly. She turned off the radio and went to answer the door. If this was a double glazing salesman, she was going to commit murder! When she opened the door, she did a double take. This must be Nathan, and she could see exactly what Connor had meant.

"Hi, I think I must have the wrong place. I'm looking for Connor Temple." He said.

Abby couldn't help but stare. He was a younger, maybe slightly slimmer and taller, version of Danny. After a moment, she composed herself. "This is the right place, I'm Abby, his flatmate… you'd better come in."

"Thanks. I'm Nathan, by the way." He said. His eyes scanned the flat as he followed Abby to the lounge. "Sorry for turning up un-announced, I was just passing and I'd said that Connor could borrow my DVD. I won't stay, it smells like your dinner is almost ready."

"No, its fine. I'll just shout him. Make yourself at home." Abby said. She banged on the bathroom door. "Conn! You've got a visitor. Nathan."

"Be out in five, Abs!" he called.

"He won't be long." Abby said to Nathan. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Um. OK. Yeah, Coffee would be good." Nathan looked a little uncomfortable. He watched Abby busying herself in the kitchen through the open door. "So, are you a palaeontologist as well?"

"No, I'm a keeper at Wellington Zoo, lizard expert." It was a well rehearsed line for Abby.

"I see, lizards and dinosaurs, go together well. How long have you and Connor been together?"

"Oh, we're not together in that sense. We're just good friends." Another well rehearsed line. Abby was beginning to feel like a broken record.

"So, Connor's single then?" Nathan asked as Abby came in with a mug of coffee. That question threw her. Usually, if a guy was asking her if Connor was her boyfriend, it was followed up with some kind of flirtatious comment.

"Yes, he is." Abby said. She felt a little awkward, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of another man liking Connor – but it was none of her business. At that moment, Rex flew overhead and circled before landing on the arm of the sofa next to Nathan.

"What on earth is that!" he said.

"That's Rex, he's a rare lizard. Very tame. Stroke him if you like." Abby said. Nathan tentatively ran his fingers along Rex's back, and was rewarded with a series of contented chirps.

"Cool." Nathan smiled. The bathroom door opened and Nathan looked up. Connor was making a dash from the bathroom to his bedroom, dressed only in a towel. Abby noticed a glint in Nathan's eyes as they followed Connor across the room. Did she warn Connor? He was slow on the uptake about a lot of things at the best of times, but something like this would never even enter his head.

"Be with you shortly!" Connor called.

"Take your time." Nathan replied. "I'm just getting to know Rex and Abby."

Connor rolled his eyes as he disappeared into his bedroom. _Typical, I leave my new friend alone with Abby for five minutes and he's already chatting her up. _

When Connor finally emerged, fully dressed, Abby was setting the table. "I've asked Nathan to stay for dinner. There's plenty to go around. Then I'll leave you boys to it, I'm going to take Sarah up on her offer of a girls night in front of the TV."

As they ate, Abby studied Nathan whilst he chatted to Connor. There was no denying the resemblance to Danny, it was quite un-nerving. What if this really was Patrick Quinn? He was about the right age. She had to do some digging.

"You seem quite young to be a Professor." She said.

"Only qualified a couple of months ago. This is my first job." Nathan said.

"Have you been into computers a long time? I bet you were a real geek at school!"

"Abby!" Connor said.

"Its OK, I'm used to being called a geek. Truth is, I don't know. I was in an accident when I was a teenager, lost my memory."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Abby said.

"Don't be. I just got on with my life really. Had to. Bit awkward not having any childhood memories to talk about at times like this, but I've accepted that."

"You don't remember anything?" Connor said. "Your family must have filled in the gaps for you?"

"No-one knows who my family are. I was found unconscious with head injuries, no identification on me at all. No-one reported anyone of my description missing and I didn't have a clue who I was." Nathan swallowed nervously. "I had to invent a whole new identity for myself so that I could rejoin the human race."

Abby and Connor looked at each other. They were both having the same thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Feedback and comments on this are very welcome!**

* * *

"Found anything?" Nathan asked. Connor was flicking through the box of comics on the table. He shook his head. "Keep looking. There's got to be something worth getting here."

Connor watched Nathan stroll over to the next table where a young guy was selling DVDs. That swagger, it was Danny to a tee. The more time Connor spent with Nathan, the more convinced he was that he was Patrick Quinn. The question was, how do you even begin to tackle the subject? He'd only known Nathan for a month, and he wasn't sure how he'd react to being questioned over his personal life. Yes, he'd been pretty open about his memory loss and having to start over with a new identity, but that was as far as it went. Abby had said they shouldn't say anything to Danny yet, not until they had something more to go on. "Imagine thinking your long lost brother might still be alive, and then finding out actually we were wrong. He'd be devastated." She'd said.

"There's nothing here I haven't already got." Connor said. Nathan looked as fed up as he was. "Come on, let's call it a day."

"Hmm. Yes, I should be going home anyway. I've got a huge pile of marking to do." Nathan rolled his eyes.

The two began to make their way to Nathan's car when Connor heard a familiar sound. His handheld anomaly detector was buried at the bottom of his rucksack and it was telling him there was an anomaly close by. How did he explain this to Nathan? He tried to ignore it for a while, but then his mobile rang – it was Abby.

"Anomaly alert Connor, down by the old warehouses at the canal, we'll see you there." Abby said.

"I'll be there before you, I'm not far away." He said.

"OK, but don't do anything stupid, no heroics eh?" and she put the phone down. Connor put his phone back into his pocket as the beeping on his detector grew louder.

"Problem?" Nathan asked.

"Sort of. It's work. Look, can I trust you to keep a secret?" Connor couldn't see a way out of this, he could hardly ask Nathan to drive him to the site and then make him wait in the car whilst he went out to the anomaly.

"Of course, Connor. Is this official government secrecy then?" he grinned.

"Top level security. What you're about to see has to be kept secret. In fact, Lester may well ask you to sign the official secrets act." He got into the passenger seat and pulled out his detector.

Nathan stared at the device. An image flashed in his head briefly, so quickly he didn't know what it was. He pulled himself together and started the engine. "OK, so where are we going?"

"The canal." Connor swallowed nervously. The others were not going to be happy about him bringing an outsider with him, and it would also mean Nathan and Danny meeting. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing though. If the two of them noticed the similarities themselves then it could set them off finding the truth.

They found the warehouses easily and Connor could see the glow from the anomaly inside the first one. He hoped nothing had come through yet and that this was going be a nice easy one to deal with. They approached the site, Nathan behind Connor. Connor opened the door slowly and breathed a sigh of relief. Apart from the anomaly itself, the warehouse was empty. He expected Nathan to be asking all sorts of questions, but he was silent. Connor turned to look at his friend, he was shaking and was deathly pale.

"You OK?" Connor asked. Nathan shook his head. "Maybe you should go and sit in the car?"

Nathan's head felt like it was going to explode. This seemed so very familiar and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he was scared. He could hear Connor talking to him, but he wasn't registering what he was saying.

"Nathan?" Connor was shaking him. There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and Connor knew it was the rest of the team. He could leave them to deal with this, he had to look after Nathan. Something was terribly wrong with him.

"Connor, what have we got here?" It was Danny.

"Erm. Doesn't look like anything's come through. I think we can just lock it." He replied. He glanced up and saw Abby and Becker. Abby shot him a look. "I need to get Nathan back to the car, he's not well."

"What is he doing here?" Becker said.

"He's a friend of ours." Abby said. "It's OK, he can be trusted." She was looking for a reaction from Danny, but he was too busy checking every inch of the warehouse just in case a creature had come through and was hiding.

"Colonel Becker?" Nathan said. His eyes were wide now and his whole body trembling.

"Actually it's just Captain, but how did you know…." Connor began.

"Connor, get me out of here, please!" Nathan begged.

-o-

Connor didn't think Nathan was in a fit state to drive, so he drove back to Nathan's flat. He followed him inside, not waiting for an invite. The flat was tiny compared to the one he shared with Abby, and very untidy. Nathan slumped down on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Can I get you anything? Do you have medication at all?" Connor asked.

"In the cupboard above the sink, there's a bottle of pills. Can you get me two and a glass of water?"

Connor found the medication and got a glass, filling it from the tap. He handed them to Nathan and sat next to him.

"What happened back there?"

"I get this occasionally. A flashback. Something triggers off a memory from my past and I see flashing lights and feel sick." Nathan said. "But that … It's never been as bad as that before."

"What triggered it? You were acting strange in the car before we even got to the anomaly."

Nathan took a deep breath. "That handheld thing you had. I've seen one before but I couldn't tell you where. I know it sounds impossible but…" he started shaking his head.

"And that wasn't the first anomaly you've seen either, was it?" Connor said. Nathan looked up. "You knew Becker too, except you called him Colonel."

"That other guy too, the one that came in first. He seemed familiar as well."

Connor could feel his heart pounding. The evidence was pointing more and more towards Nathan being Patrick Quinn, but then, why did he recognise the handheld device, and why did he know Becker as 'Colonel'? His thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected sound. Nathan was crying.

"Nathan?" Connor whispered. He didn't know what to do. If it had been Abby sitting there crying, he would have had no hesitation in putting his arms around her. He decided to place a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what it is like for me? Not knowing who I am, seeing things that I think I know but can't place, being afraid of something but not knowing why!" Nathan said through his tears.

"I couldn't even begin to understand what you're going through." Connor said. "I wish I did. I want to help."

"You are helping, Connor. You just being here is a help." Nathan placed his hand over Connor's and then turned to face him. He buried his head in Connor's chest and began to cry uncontrollably. Connor wasn't sure what to do, this was slightly awkward. After a few moments, he decided to do what he'd want someone to do to him if he needed a shoulder to cry on. He hugged Nathan towards him, stroking his back and rocking gently.

-o-

Nathan awoke with a start. He'd had a nightmare, as he often did when he'd had a flashback during the day. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was. As he rubbed his eyes, he realised he'd fallen asleep on Connor's chest. Connor stirred beneath him and opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Nathan whispered.

"What?" Connor glanced around him. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep with Nathan. It should have felt weird, wrong even. If this had happened in the days he watched videos with Tom and Duncan, he'd have been mortified. Maybe he'd just grown up a bit?

"I should get myself into bed properly and try and get some sleep, if that nightmare will leave me alone." Nathan said, standing up.

Connor sympathised with Nathan, he was no stranger to nightmares himself. He gave him a small smile. "I should head home too."

"It's late, Connor. You may as well stay here. I'll find you a blanket and a pillow, hang on."

As Nathan wandered around trying to find a blanket, Connor watched him. What was going through his head? Connor really couldn't imagine what it was like not having any memory of things that had happened to you. "If you want to talk about anything, I'm a good listener." He said.

"I've talked to so many people, Connor. No-one can make sense of anything for me." He handed Connor a blanket. "But maybe you can. You deal with those anomalies regularly right?"

Connor nodded. "I've spent the last three years of my life studying them and trying to understand how they work. The things I've seen and experienced." He paused, closing his eyes. "You're not the only one that has nightmares."

Nathan sat next to him on the sofa again. "What are they?"

"Rips in time. We've had all sorts of creatures come through them, from millions of years and the future. Abby and I ended up trapped in the Cretaceous period for a while when we went through one and it closed off."

"Seriously? Fuck." Nathan looked at Connor. "And I thought I was having a bad time!"

Connor laughed. "All in a days work!"

Nathan yawned. "I'm going to head off to bed. Thank you for tonight. It means a lot that you stayed."

"It's OK. We should talk about your flashbacks though, maybe we can start to piece things together."

"That would be good." Nathan left Connor to sleep on the sofa.

-o-

It was probably only an hour or so later when Connor was awoken by shouting. It was coming from Nathan's room. He got up and pushed the door open slightly. Nathan was flailing about wildly, obviously in some distress and shouting "No, I won't leave you!"

Connor sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Nathan. "It's OK, mate. It's just a dream." He felt Nathan's body grow tense, but the shouting stopped. "It's OK. You're safe at home." Nathan relaxed, then grabbed hold of Connor, breathing hard.

"I was being chased." He whispered. Connor released him and sat back, ready to listen. "I don't know what it was, I just know I was petrified. There was an anomaly in front of me and someone behind me was shouting for me to save myself and go through it."

"Do you know who it was shouting to you?" Connor asked.

"I turned around and it was Colonel Becker. He was yelling at me to keep running, and then … they were on him, snarling, growling …so much blood!" Nathan began to shake. "He told me to leave him, and I shouted back that I wouldn't."

Connor's mouth felt dry and his heart racing. Was this a real memory or just a bad dream filled with images from their earlier discussion? "What did you do?" he said, his voice sounding raspy.

"I wanted to help him, I really did, but those things were just… and then one came at me, and I fell to the ground hitting my head. I managed to drag myself back onto my feet and I started to try and get to the anomaly. All I could hear were those creatures as they attacked Becker. As I reached the anomaly, Becker screamed and shouted … he … he said …" Nathan was close to tears.

"What did he say, Nathan?" Connor leaned forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He said 'go through to the other side and close it before its too late, Patrick'."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -is anyone actually reading this? Should I even bother finishing? :(**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

* * *

"_Who are you?" the soldier asked._

"_My name is Patrick Quinn, and I'm 14 years old. Look, where am I and when can I go home? And where are my friends?" the boy cried. Last thing he remembered was being chased by some kind of animal and falling through a glowing light, and now he was staring down the barrel of a very scary looking gun._

"_Patrick Quinn?" the soldier said. "Do you have a brother called Danny?"_

"_Yes! Is he here?"_

_The soldier turned to one of the other men and whispered something to him. He disappeared, leaving Patrick alone with the soldier. "Your brother isn't here, but we knew him. You'll be safe with us, don't worry. We just need to figure out how to get you home. Follow me."_

_Patrick followed the soldier, almost running to keep up. "Where am I and where are my friends?" he demanded._

"_Your friends are dead, I'm sorry."_

_Patrick stopped. He tried to fight back his tears. "That creature got them? What was that?"_

"_You ask a lot of questions. I'll try to answer them on our way to the ARC. My name's Becker, Colonel Becker, head of security. Your brother used to work for us until a couple of years ago. We knew all about your disappearance of course, and he often thought you might show up through an anomaly one day. You are currently in the year 2015, you actually disappeared almost 20 years ago."_

_Patrick just glared at the soldier … Becker, did he say his name was? This was too weird. Any minute now he'd wake up and find this was all a nightmare._

Nathan sat up in bed. This was the second dream he'd had in the space of three days. Was this another forgotten memory or just a dream? Who was this Patrick? He suspected Connor knew, and now he was ready to try and piece things together. It was just after 7am, Connor would probably be still in bed, but Abby would be up. He dialled their number, and Abby answered.

Minutes later, he was on his way to their flat. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had a feeling he was about to start getting some answers about his past. These anomalies that Connor and Abby investigated had something to do with his memory loss, he was certain of it. When he arrived, Connor and Abby were both sat at their large dining table, a huge pot of coffee ready in the centre. This looked like it would be a lengthy chat.

"You had another dream?" Connor said. Nathan nodded, and began to relate the details to them both. Abby nodded her head as she listened. This made perfect sense, if Danny's brother had gone through an anomaly as they had suspected, he would have ended up somewhere. It also made sense that he would have been found by the ARC team, and that they would know who Patrick was.

Connor leaned back in his chair and looked at Nathan, and then turned to Abby. She was deep in thought. "Abs? What do you think? Should we call Danny?"

Abby nodded. "I think we need to involve him now. He needs to know what we know." She stood up. "I'll talk to him." She took the phone into her room. Her heart was in her mouth. How do you tell someone that you might have their long lost brother in your flat? She dialled Danny's number and waited.

"Danny Quinn?" he answered.

"Hey, It's Abby … how are you?" she tried to sound normal.

"I'm OK, what can I do for you?" he sounded confused. Abby had never called him at home before, if she called at all it was on his mobile to tell him they had an anomaly alert.

"You'd better sit down, Danny. I'm not sure how to explain this." She told him everything, from Connor's first meeting with Nathan at the university, his memory loss, and his reaction at the anomaly site. Danny listened in silence. When she stopped, there was still silence, and she thought for a moment he had hung up. "Danny?"

"I'm here. I just don't know what to think, Abby."

"If he's not Patrick, then he's someone that knows a hell of a lot. That in itself needs investigating." Abby said. The thought had crossed her mind that Nathan was not what he seemed, and she suspected he could be working for Helen like Caroline was. Someone to try and worm their way into the ARC.

"You're right. Is he at yours now?" Danny said.

"Yeah. I think he needs to meet you. We need answers." Abby said. Danny agreed to come over as soon as he could.

-o-

The two men sat opposite each other without saying a word. Danny had his defences up straight away. He had had his hopes built up too many times, only for them to be dashed. He was not going to fall for it again. Yes, the younger man in front of him could be his brother, the resemblance was undeniable and his story fitted. But like Abby, he had his suspicions. Nathan stared at Danny. He did look familiar – was he really his older brother?

Connor swallowed nervously. Had they done the right thing, bringing the two together? Both men were his friends, and he didn't want to see either of them hurt. What do you say in situations like this? He struggled with the right words at the best of times, but this was one of the most awkward moments he'd ever been in. He looked at Abby, hoping she would pick up on his struggle and rescue him. She did.

"We're going to leave you guys alone for a couple of hours. Connor and I need to do some food shopping anyway." She said, grabbing her car keys from the side. Connor mouthed a 'thank you' at her.

"You have our mobile numbers if you…" Connor said. Danny and Nathan merely nodded. "OK, um … see you later I suppose." He practically ran after Abby – shopping had never seemed so attractive.

-o-

The silence was deafening. Nathan swallowed the last of his coffee and sat staring into the empty mug. Danny coughed nervously.

"What happened to your brother?" Nathan said at last.

"We never really knew. He and a couple of his friends disappeared from an old house they had broken into. We believed them to have been murdered, but no bodies were ever found." Danny said, matter-of-factly. He was determined not to let his emotions take over.

"I'm sorry. That must have been terrible." Nathan carried on staring into his empty mug.

"The case was closed, and for 14 years my family had no resolution, we couldn't even have a funeral for Patrick to begin the grieving process. It destroyed us as a family. My parents divorced, and now they're both dead." Danny leaned forward and poured himself a coffee. He indicated for Nathan to pass him his mug and he re-filled it. "Then, a few months ago, I was called out to some intruders at the house where Patrick had disappeared. Those intruders were Abby and Connor, and another person from the ARC. They were investigating a creature, and something called an anomaly. After that, I believed Patrick could still be alive, that he'd gone through the anomaly and was safe somewhere."

Nathan nodded. He thought about his dream.

"So what's your story?" Danny asked. "Abby told me that your name isn't really Nathan."

"No. About ten years ago, I woke up in a hospital. I had head injuries, and no memory. The doctors did everything they could, but I had no idea who I was or where I had come from. Eventually, they had to help me start living a normal life again, and with the help of social workers and psychologists, Nathan Griffiths was born. They helped me get into college where I discovered I had advanced computer skills, so that was what I pursued."

He continued. "After seeing the anomaly the other day, I've had two different dreams. I don't know if they're just dreams, or if they are memories that I've had buried away somewhere. In the first one, I'm with Colonel Becker, and he's being attacked by a creature and yelling at me to save myself by going through the anomaly. I think that was when I was found ten years ago. In the second, I'm a 14 year old boy, and Becker is telling me my friends are dead and asking if I have a brother called Danny. He said the year was 2015 and that I'd been missing for nearly 20 years."

Danny took a deep breath. "OK. I'll buy your story for the moment. If Patrick – you – went through an anomaly at that house, you ended up 20 years in your future, 5 years from now. You were taken back to the ARC by Becker, and they presumably spent a few years trying to get you home. If that is the case, then you'll recognise the ARC and some of the staff at least."

"I agree." Nathan said.

Danny stood up. "Come with me."

-o-

Abby and Connor were sat in the cafeteria of the supermarket. "You OK, Conn?" Abby said. She was concerned about him, he looked very tired. He nodded, but she wasn't convinced. "Are you sleeping properly?"

Connor sighed. He couldn't hide anything from Abby. "Not really. I'm a bit confused."

"This whole Nathan thing is confusing. I think we have to leave it him and Danny to sort out now though. If they want to find out for certain if Nathan is Patrick then that's up to them." Abby said.

"It's not just that." Connor said, blushing.

Abby had a feeling she knew what was bothering him. "Has Nathan made a move on you?"

"You noticed it too then?" he said. "I did think it was my imagination running away with me."

"You're a good looking guy, Connor, and sweet and kind and … why wouldn't someone find you attractive?" Abby said. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know, Abby. I'm not gay, but I just… like being with him. It's different to how I feel when I'm with you, and it's different to how I feel when I'm with Duncan. I don't know." His head dropped, he couldn't look Abby in the eyes.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Connor, you can't help who you fall in love with, it doesn't matter if it's a woman or another man, if there's an attraction…."

Connor pulled away angrily. "I never said I was in love with him, Abby!"

_Nicely handled, Abigail! _She thought. "I'm sorry, Connor. I'm just trying to help. I think you should go with whatever your heart tells you is right." She took his hand again. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just trying to make sense of it all really." He squeezed her hand and forced a smile. "I'll go and pay for these, then maybe we should head back to the flat." He stood up, pulled his wallet out of his pocket and made his way over to the till.

Abby watched him, her heart aching. Connor meant more to her than she could say, and she hated seeing him like this. He was caught up in something he didn't understand, and she feared he was about to be hurt. Then she thought about Nathan, and Danny. Three men in her life who were confused and emotional – and she was caught in the middle of it all.

Connor strolled back over, his mobile in his hand. "Danny just called. He's taken Nathan to the ARC, and thinks we should go there too – Nathan's had more flashbacks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N - Finally finished, would really appreciate feedback. There is a little bit of slash in this chapter, but its not sex...**

* * *

When Connor and Abby arrived at the ARC, Danny was standing on the walkway looking down into the main work area. He was watching Nathan, who was sat at the ADD workstation talking to Jess.

"What happened?" Connor said. "You said he had more flashbacks?"

Danny nodded. "He knows his way around here like the back of his hand. Sounds like he spent a lot of time here, fiddling around with the computers mostly. He knows Jess and most of the others on the technical team." Danny's face was emotionless. He was trying to keep a distance from the situation for the moment. He was afraid to start believing that Nathan was his brother, in case he wasn't. He couldn't face being hurt like that.

"What do we do next?" Abby said.

"I don't know. The kid's having a hard enough time dealing with all these new memories, I don't want to push him into having DNA tests and so on just yet." Danny looked down at his feet. Abby put her arm around him.

"Do you mind if I go and talk to him?" Connor said.

"You don't need my permission, Connor. He's your friend." Danny said. He stood with Abby, watching Connor stroll across to his usual seat at the ADD. There was a fairly animated conversation going on between him, Nathan and Jess, and all three seemed relaxed and happy.

"You OK, Danny? This must be hard for you?" Abby said, softly.

"I'm tough, Abby." He smiled. "I'll take each development as it happens. If he does turn out to be Patrick, then we'll see if we can re-establish our relationship. If he's not, well, he seems a decent enough kid with a good knowledge we could probably use here."

Abby pulled away from Danny and leaned on the railing. She admired the way they all seemed to be coping so calmly with this. She wasn't sure she'd handle it so well if it was her in this situation.

"Something does bother me though." Danny said.

"Oh?" Abby straightened up.

"If he was here, five years from now, spent a lot of time here and knows Becker, and Jess and others, worked on the ADD … why didn't he recognise you and Connor? Even if the pair of you no longer work here in 2015, he would surely know the names? Connor's in particular because of his involvement with the invention of the ADD."

"I wondered that too." Abby said. All sorts of things ran through her mind. If neither she nor Connor were here in 2015, did that mean something had happened to them or had they both simply walked away like Jenny did? She couldn't imagine Connor walking away, leaving behind everything he had worked so hard at. It still didn't make sense though, if Connor had died, they would surely have told Patrick about him? Maybe it was just another piece of the puzzle that was slowly forming in Nathan's head that would eventually fit into place?

-o-

As Nathan chatted to Jess and Connor, he began to see flashes in his head. Another memory was returning. He could see Jess, leaning over him and laughing, pretty much as she was now. He was lying on the floor, doing something to the computer console.

"_What are you staring at?" Patrick said._

"_You. Sorry, you reminded me of someone. He used to do that, crawl all over the floor trying to work out what was wrong, and growl to himself when he couldn't work it out." Jess's face fell into a sad, almost distant, look._

"_Who was he?" Patrick said._

"_The guy that invented all this. Connor. He was the sweetest, funniest guy you could ever meet."_

"_Was?"_

"_We're not supposed to talk about it." Jess lowered her voice, checking around her to make sure no-one could hear. "It all got to him, physically and mentally, and he went crazy. He shot his flatmate when she tried to restrain him then attacked Becker, before the other soldiers could arrest him. His flatmate never recovered and they switched off her life support three weeks later, and Connor… he's in a hospital somewhere, an empty shell with no idea of what he did. So sad." Jess wiped away her tears before pulling herself together and getting on with her work._

Nathan gasped out loud, his throat felt tight and he was aware that sweat was pouring down his face and neck. Connor moved towards him, but he backed away. "Connor… this equipment … it was you that invented it all?" Nathan hoped the answer was no.

"Yeah, are you impressed? There's so much more I'd like to do though, but there isn't always the time to do proper research. Nathan? What's wrong?" Nathan was shaking his head, his mouth opening and closing.

"I'm sorry, Connor. This is something I can't tell you. It's about your future, and Abby's … and I …" Nathan ran. He couldn't handle this. He didn't want any more memories, not if it meant realising people he cared about were going to die or have something dreadful happen to them. He knew exactly where to go, there was a small office at the far end of the ARC. He had hidden there before for some reason. He slammed the door behind him and pushed the bolt across. The room was almost completely dark because the blind was closed over the small window. He slumped to the ground in the far corner and buried his head in his hands. His tears flowed freely. Why hadn't he walked away when he had that first memory? He'd been pretty happy for the last ten years, being Nathan Griffiths wasn't so bad, why did he have to start trying to find out the past?

-o-

There was a quiet knock on the door. He didn't need to ask who it was. "Leave me alone, Connor!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving when you're in this state. Let me in, Nathan." There was silence. Connor sat on the floor by the door. "I'm right outside when you're ready to talk." Connor was prepared to wait all night if necessary. Whatever it was that Nathan had remembered about what had happened to him and Abby didn't matter. The future changes. He had to make Nathan realise that.

Abby and Danny were walking towards him. Abby sat beside Connor. "What happened back there?"

"He remembered something about what happened to us, and he's upset." Connor said. Abby looked at Danny, thinking about their conversation only minutes before. Danny sat down too.

"We're not handling this very well are we?" Danny said. "The poor guy is suddenly realising he's someone else, and that would be hard enough under normal circumstances. He's having to deal with that, and all this anomaly business as well. It's no wonder he's cracking."

There was the sound of a bolt shifting and the door opened. Nathan stood there, his eyes red from crying. "I'll talk, but only to Danny."

Danny stood up. "Thank you. I want answers as much as you do." He went into the office, turning to Abby and Connor before he closed the door. "I'll call you later."

-o-

It was sometime just after midnight when the doorbell rang. Abby and Connor had been sat by the phone waiting for Danny's call, so were wide awake. Connor went to answer the door, Abby just behind him. It was Nathan.

"Can I come in?" he said. It had obviously been a long and difficult chat with Danny, Nathan's tear stained cheeks and red eyes spoke volumes.

"Of course. Abby, put the kettle on, it looks like Nathan could do with a drink." Connor stepped aside to let Nathan in.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I just came over to say goodbye." Nathan swallowed nervously and his eyes flicked around the room, anywhere to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"What?" Connor said. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"I can't do this, Connor. Danny respects my decision to go. I'm Professor Nathan Griffiths, Computer Sciences lecturer and Sci-Fi geek. Whoever I was in my past is dead and gone."

"OK, so you're not going to pursue whether you could be Patrick, I understand that. But do you have to go?" Abby said. She glanced at Connor. She recognised the look on his face too well. He was desperately trying not to cry.

"I have to, Abby. Too many memories here. Danny and I pieced together a few things, and he feels he has some kind of closure." Nathan made eye contact with her for the first time since he had arrived.

"Will you keep in touch?" She said.

"I don't know. Maybe." He went to turn to Connor, but he had disappeared.

Abby hugged Nathan, and kissed him on the cheek. She sighed, knowing this was far from over for Connor and Danny. "Good luck, wherever you end up. I hope you find happiness again."

"Thank you, Abby. Where do you think Connor is? I should say goodbye to him properly. I owe him that."

Abby simply nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. Connor would have taken himself off to his room and would be buried under his duvet trying to shut out the world that was hurting him so much. She watched Nathan creep slowly up the stairs and then made a decision to leave the pair of them to say their goodbyes alone. She would be there for Connor later. She picked up her car keys and her sat nav. Someone else would be hurting right now and probably needed a friend.

-o-

Nathan sat on the end of Connor's bed. "Connor, you're going to have to come out. I refuse to talk to your duvet."

Connor pulled the duvet down just enough to show his head. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. You made your decision, I respect that, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I wish it could be different, Connor. I can't deal with my past when it involves the future of people I care about. It's better for all concerned that I leave, before more people get hurt." Nathan shifted closer to Connor.

Connor sat up. "We could work something out. You don't have to go to the ARC, work can be completely separate from social…" he was clutching at straws and knew it.

"We both know that wouldn't work. The ARC is your life, it's not just a job." There was an awkward silence, where neither knew what to say or do next. Finally, Connor could hide it no longer, and a single tear trickled down his cheek. Nathan brushed it away tenderly with his fingertips, making Connor hitch his breath. "It has to be goodbye, Connor." He whispered, before leaning towards Connor and kissing him.

At first, Connor was frozen with fear and confusion. His heart was pounding and his stomach tying in knots. This wasn't right, he shouldn't feel like this. Nathan moved closer, his hand cupping the back of Connor's head and deepening the kiss. Connor gasped for breath and found himself returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Nathan's body and let out a sigh. Even after three years of wanting Abby to kiss him, when it had finally happened it didn't feel anything like this at all. This was … he couldn't describe it, it just felt really good. Nathan's tongue ran across his bottom lip and pushed against it, begging entry. Connor parted his lips, and thought he was going to explode as Nathan's tongue explored his mouth. When they finally parted, Connor could barely breathe. No-one had ever made him feel like that.

"I'm sorry, Connor." Nathan stood up and turned away. He couldn't look back, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. This was how it had to be.

Connor lay there, listening to the soft sounds of Nathan's footsteps on the stairs. He couldn't quite believe Nathan was leaving, and it was only when he heard the click of the front door closing that he realised it was real. He pulled the duvet back over his head, shutting out the cruel world.

-o-

Abby was sat on Danny's sofa, a half drunk glass of whisky in her hand. She didn't even like whisky, but she wasn't going to let Danny drink alone and it was all he had to offer.

"At least now I know what happened to Patrick, after all these years of wondering." He said, knocking back his third glass.

"You think Nathan was telling the truth?" Abby said.

"He had no reason to lie, and it all adds up once you start to piece it all together." He poured himself another glass after offering Abby a refill.

"Does it?" Abby said. "Tell me." She leaned back, and urged Danny to lean back too.

"Patrick and his friends went through the anomaly at that house, and it took them to 2015 where they were found by the ARC team of that time. Patrick was the only survivor of a creature attack. He was looked after at the ARC whilst they tried to find the right anomaly to get him home to his own time, and it seems he became part of the team whilst they waited. It took four years to work out how to get him home, but they couldn't return an 18 year old back to where a 14 year old had disappeared, so they worked out the right year and Becker was to accompany him to the anomaly. Something went wrong, and Becker was attacked by a creature. It would have gotten Patrick too if Becker hadn't insisted he went through the anomaly. Nathan and I guessed that the trauma of seeing Becker being torn apart by the creature, and the bang on the head Patrick got trying to escape, caused the memory loss." Danny blinked his eyes and Abby saw silent tears fall down his cheeks.

"It does make sense, when you put it together like that." She whispered, squeezing his hand. "Are you OK with that explanation?"

Danny nodded. "At least I know he's OK. Patrick has been gone for 14 years now and I've got used to him not being around. It makes no difference whether Nathan stays or goes. He has his own life now, he's not the brother I knew."

Abby wasn't entirely convinced that he was OK with it, but she knew he wouldn't open up to her completely. She leaned forward and wiped the tears from his cheeks, and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I should let you go, I expect Connor will need a shoulder to cry on." Danny said. "But thank you for coming around here, it means a lot."

"I think Connor will need some time alone. There are wounds that even I can't heal. Besides, you've been plying me with whisky. I can't drive home." Abby sighed.

"I guess you'd better stay here then." Danny said. He turned, and disappeared into his bedroom.

Abby waited for a few minutes. He'd left the door open slightly and she debated what that meant. She swallowed the last dregs of her whisky and decided "What the hell?" and walked towards the door. Connor and Danny weren't the only ones in need of a shoulder to cry on tonight. She knew she would regret this, but she'd deal with that tomorrow. She pushed open the door and went in, closing it firmly behind her.


End file.
